Pluto-Earth war
Pluto-Earth war was militar conflict between the New World Order and Pluto Resistance Movement. It is also called "First InterWorlds War". =War machines= Earth * Killer missile * Ultra launcer * Speed machine * Interceptor * Capturer Alpha Pluto * Spacion * Trans-Jeptha * Aerostation Two * War Machine 45RTS-2 * Turbo-warrior ='Earth 5.1' before the war= It was the situation before the war: * NWO has begun the New World Order, leading to... * Banning of proper nouns, so... * All the nations of world disappear. To erase any record of the past world, the name of all cities, towns and regions are changed to codenames. * The people of both Continent and Vinland is condemned to death along their culture and their ideas by the evil New World Order: Imposition of radical new forms of Multi-Culturism, The Woman project, festival of abortions, brainwashing through the media, massive castration programs, moral relativeness, disturbed ways of sexual education to corrupt the children. Eliminating the ingenious people of the Continent, NWO will not have problems to control the world. * General Kader Bard and General Jans organize resistance groups in the mountains. * Battle of Homgrite: NWO's troops is near to destroy the resistance. The flame of the people of The Continent is about to extinguish when the war comes. =The Battle= After The Battle of Venus, Pluto decided to invade Earth. NWO declared total war against Pluto and the "traitors" (WRG and General Kader Bard). The battle on Moon (23 turbo-warriors against 30 Capturer Alpha) was being an NWO-victory, but Spacion back-up forces defeated the IV and V NWO armies. The Z-Day was Dec 30, and the Spacion units made their landfall at The Great Island near the Continent. Generals Kader Bard, Pierre, Olkstein, Bracciano, Nikosita, Constanedis, Sornainen, Jans, Karlovic, Harrison, Toro (a.k.a. El Charrua), and Cherkasy joined to Pluto forces of freedom, defeating the I and II terrestial armies of NWO in the Final Battle of Verdum. NWO III terrestial army moved to Vinland, leading to the second secession war between pluto-supporters and NWO-supporters. NWO supporters won after three days of battles against Rudolph Lee at the SouthEast. Olkstein sent his teutonik korps to help the IV militar body of Lee. N.A. Barletta became leader of NWO. He manipulated elections in Vinland, becoming president. But the french people of Vinland joined to Pluto, and the NWO was defeated again in the northeast Vinland. The Viking bodies began the artic war against NWO: NWO won. But Nikosita built a powerful war-robot (War Machine 45RTS-2), and the submarine militar body of Barletta was totally destroyed. The NWO's Air Force fell before Aerostation Two units of Olkstein. Then suddenly, Barletta decided to destroy Earth as he cannot win after losing his marine units. An Ultra Launcher shot its missiles directly to the center of Earth. But Olkstein drives his Aerostation straight to the Ultra Launcher, sacrificed himself to save the Earth. =Consequences= * The Continent is restored to its 1938 status, right before all the madness that will lead to the creation of the evil NWO, and all the goverments becomes real democracies. * Toro creates a powerful empire in the Southern Hemisphere. * NWO is erased from the history books. * All the multi-culturism programs are dissolved. * Moon was annexed into plutos superstructure. =Aftermath= With no more NWO, the future of the people of Continent and Vinland is safe. They will have lots of children, eventually they will colonize other planets and galaxies. After the war, Pluto became the dominant force of the Northern portion of the Galaxy 5.1. Category:Pluto is a planet